At The Garden
by FireChica
Summary: This is a story on mimi and matt. Mimi and Matt haven't talk to eachother in a couple of months. They both have one day they meet at a garden and they talk about old blah. anyways hope you like! Don't forget R


**Disclaimer: ****I don¡¦t not own Digimon. If I did would I be doing fanfics.**

**Remember to R&R! No excuses! Enjoy! ****J**

At the Garden

Mimi¡¦s point of view

On another field trip. Why couldn¡¦t I just stay home! No daddy says that school is important for me. Then he goes on about blah, blah, blah. Where am I going?! A field trip to the Giant Green House for Science! It¡¦s not like I¡¦m going to be a botanist when I grow up! And here I am walking around while the stupid guide say ¡§blah, blah, blah, blah, flowers. Blah, blah, blah, flowers, blah, blah, blah.¡¨ And here comes the teacher. ¡§Blah, blah Students now you can go off and explore yourself. We will meet here in a two hours.¡¨ Yay! Finally I don¡¦t have to listen to anyone anymore! Here¡¦s Casablanca, some flower I don¡¦t know, some flower I don¡¦t know. Ooh! Ochids! Hehehehe! The Bleeding Heart. I can¡¦t believe that Tai gave this flower to Sora for forgivness. The Bleeding Heart, it says right here that this flower is the official funeral flower of Tibet. Tai is so stupid! I don¡¦t know all these stupid flowers. My feet hurt. I¡¦ll just sit here. On this giant fallen tree. 

Mimi started to hum. She didn¡¦t know what song she humming, but she hummed. I guess she just made it up. And guess who heard her humming.

Matt¡¦s point of view

I been walking around this garden and I don¡¦t know any flower except for roses and daisies and weeds. Are weeds flowers? Ugh! Why could I have stayed home and write songs. Damn! Noooo! Dad said this field trip will help. Ever since Mom and Dad got back together it¡¦s like mom is changing him. It¡¦s not like I don¡¦t want them to get back together again. I mean Dad is early for once and our apartment doesn¡¦t smell anymore. Plus I don¡¦t have to cook anymore! 

People were starting to stare at. A crazy teenager mumbling to himself about moms and dads. 

¡K. I have more homework time and songwriting time. And even hang out with Tai ¡K..

He started to here some humming.

God where is that song coming from. Jeez! Nobody around and Jun is not even here to stalk me. Maybe I¡¦m hearing this humming in my head. I¡¦m becoming psychotic. Or or or or ¡K¡K. Maybe it¡¦s inspiration. Wait the humming is getting louder. I¡¦m not psychotic. It¡¦s getting louder ¡K..

As he stood behind the huge tree, he saw a girl. A girl that looked oddly familiar. Then it hit. This girl was ¡K¡K.

(Flashback)

This girl I know her. Stupid! It¡¦s Mimi. I forgot that she had a great singing voice. Didn¡¦t we use to hangout? I remember at the park. When us digidestined were not so busy, we hang out in the park. Most of the time near the river. There used to be a tire swing where we¡¦d use that to splash in the water when it was to hot in the summer. When we were to tire to play, I¡¦d take out my harmonica and Mimi would start to hum. 

(End of Flashback)

I guess we¡¦re all to busy ¡K..

The boy said hi and started to talk about the old times. She¡¦d add a few memories and laugh at the embarrassing moments. It seemed like they have been talking for hours, but it was just an hour. 

Mimi¡¦s Point of View

What happened to us? I mean we were all so close. That was the time Izzy sometimes didn¡¦t ever touch is computer for a week. Surprisingly! He actually talked to me and didn¡¦t say anything about computers to anyone! When Tai and Sora flirted with each other all the time. They would have become a sweet couple. I gotta ask Matt if Sora dating Tai. When Joe wasn¡¦t fretting as much as he used to. Sometimes Joe would flirt with Sora and I, but not to often. When T.K could play with Kari and actually see Matt. Matt¡K he would play something cheerful on his harmonica. Life was such bliss. 

Now we¡¦re so busy and with all this school junk! Sora has tennis practice and helping out at her mother¡¦s flower shop! I only get to talk to her in the hallway at school. We hang with a different crowd. She hangs with her tennis friends and I hang with my cheerleading friends. Yup! Cheerleading. Co ¡V captain of the cheer squad and Sergeant of the Drill Team. Aren¡¦t you proud of me! Izzy, leader of the computer club. Big Surprise! Joe is looking for universities. Looking for the best medical school! Tai, Captain of his soccer team and Kari is lieutenant of the cheer squad at her middle school. She and T.K are fight the Digimon Emperor and helping the newer digidestined. T.K is the head of his basketball team also. Matt, is the lead singer of his band. I saw him get chased by some girls and the one girl in the lead Jun Motomiya. Things certainly changed ¡K..

¡§So Matt is Sora finally dating Tai?¡¨, Mimi asked with a sly smile. 

¡§Didn¡¦t Sora tell you anything about her love life?¡¨, Matt asked frowning.

¡§Remember Smart one, Sora is busy. Everybody is. I was hoping that you¡¦d know cause you hang out Tai and T.K hangs out with Kari.¡¨, Mimi hoped. 

¡§I don¡¦t hangout with Tai as much as I used to. The funny thing is that he is single. They¡¦re only in three classes together, but doesn¡¦t mean they hangout with the same crowd. ¡§ Matt replied.

¡§You and Tai have a reputation for being the most flirtatious guys in school. I thought Tai would flirt with Sora and make a move.¡¨ 

¡§Fat chance. Tai lost his chance by not making his move faster. Sora had a 4 month relationship with Baxter Kinoto.¡¨ Matt said.

¡§Baxter Kinoto. Him.¡¨ Mimi just with her mouth gaping.

¡§I can see why Tai didn¡¦t make his move. Baxter followed Sora everywhere before they were dating. Her crowd was always five steps behind her.¡¨ Matt said. Mimi sat there with her mouth open. 

¡§So how¡¦s Izzy, Joe, T.K, and Kari?¡¨ Mimi finally made a sound.

¡§T.K is alright. Very Busy. Same with Kari. They both hang out with the new digidestined. Joe, homework, homework, and more homework. Izzy he¡¦s alright. He¡¦s the only person that I get to talk to most often, but it¡¦s usually on homework. You can ask one of the new digidestined, Yolei. She sees him everyday. She doesn¡¦t our school.¡¨ Matt checked his clock. ¡§Damn!¡¨. 

¡§It¡¦s 1:10. I gotta go catch the bus. What¡¦s your bus number?¡¨ Matt asked hopefully.

¡§It¡¦s 142. Yours?¡¨ Mimi asked trying to hide her disappointment. 

¡§Damn. It¡¦s 103.¡¨ Matt answered. 

Mimi tried to hide her disappointment and it seem to not go so well. Matt lifted her chin up, pulled her closer. With Swift suavish motion there lips met. It was a shock of electricity, but ended so quickly. Saying softly, but quickly in her ear ¡§See in the hallways.¡¨ And a quick kiss on the cheek, he headed down the northern path. As for her she stood touching her lips. 

Mimi walked down the western path and murmured to herself ¡§we¡¦re a lot closer then I thought.¡¨ She smiled and ran down to get a good seat on the bus. 

**This does not mean that it was a Mimato. They aren¡¦t a couple, but closer together. This might be kind of similar to China Garden (One of My Stories) because it is. It¡¦s (I think the prequel to China Garden) Remember Read and Review! Remember! **


End file.
